fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason LaHote
|kanji = らふうつ じゃそん |rōmaji = Rahuutu Jason |race = Human |birthday = 27th February |age = 18 |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Orange |blood type = O |unusual features = |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Wanderer |previous occupation = None known |partner = Wendy Marvell |marital status = Single |education = Basic |magic = Sword Magic Mask of Truth |relatives = Jason Uley (Earthland Counterpart) |alias = }} Jason LaHote is the Edolas Counterpart to Jason Uley. He resides in Earthland, due to the implanted Lacrima in his body passing for "internal magic" when judged by the Reverse Anima set up by Mystogan, and he was taken into the Anima to Earthland. He uses Sword Magic. Due to his power, origin, and reserved nature, he is referred to by many as The Second Coming of Mystogan (ミストガンの再臨 Misutogan no Sairin). Jason is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Jason bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with orange hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. His attire is completely different from that of Jason Uley, wearing a black kosode and hakama, as well a thick strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands are around his neck as collars. His Guild Mark is revealed to be on his right arm, close to his upper shoulder. Personality Jason is seen often as a loner, preferring to stick to himself than be around others, though his reasons for this are unknown at the moment. He doesn't talk often, even thing one would mutter aloud, he speaks mentally, though this gives him an advantange him battle as he does not call out the names of his attacks. As shown when Jason found the clone of Wendy Marvell, he does not tolerate the mistreatment of anyone well, as he beheaded the scientist who created Wendy because he heard he threw her out. He cares very deeply for Wendy, and shows his affection openly for her. Jason is notably someone who cares for comrades, due to rarely ever having any, but he usually represses this, a stark contrast to Natsu Dragneel, of whom it is his defining character trait. Despite Jason's normal appearance of being one who is unemotion, the fact that he is able to use the Mask of Truth very effectively shows that there may be emotions he is hiding. Due to constant exposure to his harem and comrades, Jason quickly begins to wind down however and relax. While still mostly stoic, he talks more, even if only to them, and is shown to have a sense of humor, and can even quip jokes. History Plot Fairy Tail: Dawn Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break *Encounter With An Enigma *The Guild's First Job *The Warm Up Exercise *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Jason usually relies on his sword, and therefore can be considered a Swordsmanship Specialist. Jason's entire training with the sword has been self-taught, having no master at all aside from experienced gained through fighting. While performing right-handed, Jason shows he can wield his blade with any hand, and is even capable of wielding two blades at a time. *'Rasenryū' (竜螺旋, "Spiral Dragon"): This is a simple sword technique which revolves around amplifying the piercing power of her sword by thrusting it forward whilst twisting it. The amount of strength thrown into it is generated from the practitioner pushing all their weight into the tip of the blade. By increasing his speed, he can easily reach his target from a long distance, increasing the impact through increasing the momentum. Twisting his entire arm whilst thrusting the blade outward, in a lunging motion, Jason is capable of splitting even the strongest of blades. *'Ryūsen' (竜穿, "Dragon Drill"): When preforming something along the lines of high-speed movement, Jason jolts forward when approaching his opponent. However, when doing so he completely lowers his body and moves up under his opponent's guard. From that position he draws his arm in close and then fires it forward while twisting it with all his might. The thrust starts of slow, but as it closes in on it's target, it picks up speed. This motion increases the impact of his Gehaburn, and is commonly used to tear through both the opponent's weapon and body. To reassure this, Jason throws all his weight into his blade upon it's impact with his intended target. **'Ryūkiri' (竜錐, "Cone Dragon"): When preforming Rasenryū, Jason simply releases his blade and twists his arm in a single direction with all his might. The now weightless blade spins at a much faster pace. It's new spiraling motion gives it the needed power to cleanly split a sword in half, as well as showing the capabilities to tear through muscle with the same destructive power, but in a rippling motion. *'The Hundred One-Sword Style' (百一刀流, Hyaku Ittōryū): The Hundred One-Sword Style is perhaps the most peculiar style of swordfighting that has quite possibly ever been shown. Rather than using just one sword, Jason utilizes hundreds of swords which are materialized through his own magical aura and then shaped in the form of the replica of his Gehaburn which are then scattered around the battlefield. With this, Jason unleashes a plethora of techniques, making use of a single sword, or even many swords simultaneously. Because of the hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield Jason almost always has a sword in hand, or multiple swords ready for use. He uses these replicas of Gehaburn for various purposes beyond just regular melee attacking, such as using them as projectiles, paths to walk on, stakes to prevent his opponent's movements, and also use for unleashing multiple simultaneous attacks on his foe. Physical Attributes Near-Inexhaustible Magic Power: 'Due to the Lacrima inside his body, Jason has a near-inexhaustable source of magical energy. However, attacks that use magical energy are perceived as "different" from the natural magic wielded by Earthland Humans. *'Raw Magical Power: Jason is capable of harnessing his raw magical power into his cleaver blade, and expanding it to create a truly massive attack of pure, powerful magic that is made for large-scale destruction. This attack instantly destroys almost all of which it comes in contact with, but Jason hardly uses it, preferring close range combat. Enhanced Strength: Jason is shown to have great strength, even during his time in Edolas, able to deliver punches that deal alot of physical damage. His own strength rivals that of Gajeel Redfox, who is noted to be strong. By punching the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force. Enhanced Durability: Possibly stemming from the Lacrima inside his body, Jason is a very resilient individual, able to take multiple hits and still fight back. The several bands on his body are actually armor fragments, which increase the durability to applied areas. Magical Abilities Sword Magic: Jason's only known branch of offensive magic, the rest being supplementary. Specializing in using his Gehaburn for combat, Jason trained in the use of Sword Magic, however, not all of the magic he uses with Sword Magic necessarily stems from Gehaburn, due to the fact that much of his brand of Sword Magic seems to create swords in a manner similar to The Knight, and favors quantity over quality. *'Pluvia Laminis' (プルビア ラミニス Purubia Raminisu; Latin for Rain of Blades):A sword magic spell where Jason summons a multitude of blades, grouped together as one large spear, and unleash them in an unholy fury. The "rain of blades" created by this technique is enough to kill most targets that are not heavily durable or under some sort of defence. **'Pluvia Laminis - Sagitta Magica' (プルビア ラミニス サジタ マジカ Purubia Raminisu - Sajita Majika; Latin for Rain of Blades - Magic Arrow): A more concentrated version of Pluvia Laminis, Jason concentrates power into a single arrow with frightening cutting power. The technique is far more precision based, and is rewarding with this limitation as it's power to pierce bone and metal is nearly unrivaled. In fact, the only thing strong enough to resist this compressed spell is diamond. *'Tactus Pluvia' (タクツス プルビア Takutusu Purubia; Latin for Touch Rain): A sword magic spell that is best used in close combat. Jason places Gehaburn to the point where it touches his target, or the weapon he is in stalemate with, and releases a straightforward flurry of blades with speed just under a jet engine. Due to it's speed and point-blank method of release, this spell is almost always lethal. *'Kūretsusen' (空列閃, Voided Violent Flash): A simple spell utilizing brute strength, Jason swings his sword with as much might as possible, molding the air with magic to create a strong, dense current of air shaped like a crescent. The technique is very fast, and cuts through anything it makes contact with, though it can be resisted with a strong enough defence. The technique is, at it's core, sword pressure. *'Interitus Exercitium' (インテリツスクサーシチアム Purubia Ekkusaasitiamu; Latin for Extinction Drill): Interitus Exercitium is prepared by assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while Jason winds up his sword arm. Focusing his magical energy into his feet to get a better foothold as well as his left wrist to augment the strike, Jason waits for the foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at the foe whilst releasing his sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction while tearing through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as the Interitus Exercitium has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. *'Trinity Sword:' A spell similar to his release of raw magical power, but much more controlled. Jason utilizes Gehaburn, slashing his sword in an arc which releases an energy projectile in a blue delta formation with the aim to cause massive harm. *'Tres Semita Sagittis' (トレス セミタ サジチス, Toresu Semita Sajitisu, Latin for "Three Paths Shot"): Sandōuchi is a Sword Magic, making use of the Hundred One-Sword Style. Using it Jason grabs onto three of his swords and throws them onto the ground creating a path. Then running along these swords he grabs onto a fourth one and uses it to directly attack the opponent. *'Praeterea' (プラエテリ, Puraeteri, Latin for "Addition"): This technique utilizes the numerous swords involved in the use of the Hundred One-Sword Style and both Jason's skill and speed. Jason attacks the opponent a total of eleven times in rapid succession, each at different angles and positions. With each strike the sword is left behind attached to the opponent. He then lands the final blow, making a total of twelve devastating blows. This technique can be fatal to the enemy if successful and can end the battle. The attack itself relies upon the high speeds of the individual attacks and the momentary stun inflicted by the previous blows, allowing Jason to grab one of the surrounding swords and continue with the technique. The damage inflicted by this attack can be doubled using the technique Multiplicatio, equaling a total of 24 blows. **'Multiplicatio' (マルチプリカシーオ, Marutipurikasiio, Latin for "Multiplication"): This is a follow-up to the Praeterea technique. While the opponent is still impaled by the previous twelve strikes, Jason attacks once again, striking these remaining swords so as to repeat the succession of movements preformed previously. This results in doubling the attack damage that was already done, as it cuts his opponent with the twelve swords all over again. This totals up to twenty-four strikes being received by the enemy within an incredibly short period, leaving little to no chance for a counter attack. The severe damage this move causes could very well end a battle. *'Tumultuosum Lineam' (ツマルツオサム リニム, Tumarutuosamu Rinimu, Latin for "Disorderly Line"): Jason initiates this technique by spinning the current sword in his hand in a circular motion having several swords float around him. Following this; Jason is able to keep the several swords floating around himself, using them to conduct numerous other attacks, while integrating even more swords as he continued. The technique itself is extremely versatile, combining both a powerful defense with an overwhelming offense, while still retaining the ability to effortlessly switch between the two. This is due largely through allowing Jason to perform his other attacks more easily while making it difficult for an opponent to engage them at close range, due to the presence of these adjacent swords. *'Gladius Dente' (グラヂウス デンツ, Guradiusu Dentu, Latin for "Sword Fang"): Jason begins this attack by hitting three swords that had been previously positioned standing parallel to each other. By simultaneously hitting these swords near their sunken tips, it causes all three of them to slash upwards, in a manner reminiscent of a "fang". As Jason has such an advanced level in both skill and accuracy, the swords can be precisely positioned so as they drop inside the opponents guard, making it almost impossible to avoid the subsequent attack without releasing their weapons first. While using Tumultuosum Lineam, Jason is able to conduct a version of this technique that features a downwards slash. This is due largely to the fact that the swords are currently in mid-air when the attack is conducted, which means the swords are facing upwards rather than their typical downwards position. **'Verticali Lineam' (バーチカリ リニム, Baatikari Rinimu, Latin for "Vertical Line"): Following Jason's Gladius Dente; all three swords momentarily hover in the air, where he will then proceed to use the current sword in their hand to sequentially hit each, thereby launching each of them directly at the enemy. As Jason's held sword makes contact with each individual sword, he announces the number of each strike. The attack itself makes it extremely difficult to avoid damage due to Jason's precise accuracy, which leaves hardly any room for the opponent to conduct a successful parry. *'Infinitum Ultimo' (インピニタム アルチモ, Inpinitamu Arutimo, Latin for "Infinity Finale"): Through the refined manipulation of the ethereal swords, and tuning them to match the output of his Lacrima, Jason is capable of generating a significant number of blades which are composed of black shadows. The violent manner in which these respective blades are initially launched and the relevant sharpness of their construction, means that they are able to pierce most materials with relative ease in order to inflict a large amount of damage. However, the true culmination of this technique is only demonstrated when another subsequent strike is conducted after the blades prior impalement, which results in the swords simultaneously undergoing a vicious slicing motion that is capable of completely bifurcating the intended target into multiple distinct pieces, devastating the victim due to the tremendous severity of the numerous wounds. After the abilities completion the swords do not dissipate but instead continue to hover around Jason's body, just like the rest of his Hundred One-Sword Style techniques. Mask of Truth: Jason is capable of utilizing the Lost Magic, Mask of Truth. Despite the magic being seemingly unsuited for someone who shows as little emotion as he does, Jason is able to use the magic to it's fullest effect. Limit Break: A Holder-type Magic Jason can use by breaking the Limiters he's put onto his body. In doing so, he can fully draw on all the magic his Lacrima releases into his body, allowing him to obtain greater power than his normal power when he uses this. However, completely utilizing the magic lasts for a short time and requires immense recuperation afterwards. Sleep Magic: Used on Vivian Starrkewolfe to make her rest after her transformation ordeal. Equipment Gehaburn (ジエハバーン Jehaban): Jason possesses a large blade with a red hilt with dark wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade is about as tall as Jason is, and it's design curves inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife. though is often called a giant cleaver. Due to it's size, Jason usually wears it on his back, but he can make it dematerialize, usually to keep him from being deprived of it in the case of a capture. The cleaver itself possesses a name, Gehaburn, which Jason claims was the name of a demonic creature he slayed with the blade only. Notably, this had unique effect on the blade, ancient old magic. :Demon Form - Gehaburn, the Shadow Blade: Old, Lost magic, it is a "contract" of sorts with demons, notably similar to Take-Over. When a mage kills a demon, and takes it's name, they are able to take upon it's power. Gehaburn, being the weapon of a mage, took on the powers of the Shadow Demon Gehaburn when Jason killed the demon and bequeathed the name to the cleaver blade. Utilizing this ability, Jason effectively is able to use Darkness Magic, which cloaks his body in a shadowy aura mimicking his own outfit. Like any magical enhancement, the Demon Form grants Jason a boost in speed, strength, and durability, effectively making him hit like a freight truck and take hits like a tank, all while being able to maneuvuer easily with newfound speed. :Mentally, Jason can control the "cloak" around his body manipulating it into arms, weapons, and even barriers. This "cloak" also enhances the magical blast he common releases from Gehaburn. After the release of Gehaburn from his soul, Jason no longer has access to this ability. Lacrima: Jason has a special lacrima implanted into his body that allows magic to flow throughout his body. This allows him to use magic much like a mage from Earthland would. Due to this, he was mistaken for a "natural" magic user by Jellal's Reverse Anima. Jason is also capable of sensing other Lacrima, due to the Lacrima in his body resonating with other Lacrima nearby. Limiters: The black bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles and the bands are around his neck are referred to by Jason as "limiters" that limit the amount of power he can draw from the Lacrima imbedded in his body, as he states the Lacrima he has is truly a powerful source of magic, and to use it all completely would require hospitalization due to the damage it can have on his body when pushed too far. To break the spell on these limiters (which re-activates later), is referred to by Jason as Limit Break. Trivia *Jason had existed on the wikia for nearly a full year before being put into use as a main character. His article was created September 30, 2011, and he debuted as a main character September 4, 2012‎. *The story of Jason and Gehaburn slightly resembles that of Tachibana Dōsetsu, a samurai who possessed the famous sword called Chidori (千鳥; Literally meaning "A Thousand Birds"). However, when he cut a bolt of lighting and killed the Thuner God inside, he renamed the blade Raikiri (雷切; Literally meaning "Lightning Cutter"). Jason was a similar case, albeit his sword was nameless until he slayed the demonic creature "Gehaburn", and had his sword take on the name of the demon. *Ironically, Jason cares highly for Nakama, despite Darkrai stating many times he dislikes Natsu for the same reason. Jason, however, is not as obnoxious about it, which could explain why. *Jason's theme is MASK by Aqua Timez. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Akatsuki Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage